Without Love
by dirtydancinfan
Summary: Hair Spray Not sure of a title yet because I am not sure how I am going with this one. Just trying something new.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes you just know, you feel it deep down inside and you know. There are no questions, no second guessing, only the truth hitting you right in the face. That was something that he never expected, never thought would happen but in the end it did. It started that day when he seen her dance in detention. Something about the way she moved. It nearly sent him over the edge and at that point he couldn't figure out why. He had seen her a lot of time during class but never even gave it a second thought. It was that day, that day that changed everything.

He found himself doing things that he never thought he would. When Amber lied about something that Tracy never did, he stood up for her and reiterated a _"Kiss My Ass." _in order to get into detention with her. He followed her and her new found friends, the kids that had been apart of Negro day on the Corny Collins Show. He ignored Amber calling out his name and followed them right onto the bus and to May belle's platter party. He watched the hurt in her eyes as he told her in couldn't be a part of the march. The pain in her eyes nearly killed him and he couldn't do anything to get that out of his head and out of his heart.

He remembered seeing her name plastered all over the news, and wishing that he was there with her. He couldn't believe that she would savagely bludgeon an eagle scout. That was not the Tracy he knew, the Tracy that he was in love with. He found himself for the first time realizing this. Why it hurt so bad when she was upset, why he missed her when she wasn't around, why his life seemed so much better for having known her. In realizing that he realized that he needed to tell her, which brought him to her parents house. It would bring him to her room; lying on her bed; holding a picture and declaring his love for a woman who was running from the law.

The Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant was the next day and as it started he lost all hope in things getting better. Amber was surely going to be crowned once again and everything that Tracy has worked for would be a distant memory in the haze of the crime that she didn't commit. Watching Amber dance almost made him sick, literally. Her sweet demeanor during that dance was the furthest thing from the truth about her. Amber was cold and calculating. She would do whatever it took to get what she wanted. So when Corny was about to announce the winner Amber immediately took it upon herself to declare herself the winner and it wasn't until a familiar voice snapped her back into reality. _"That Amber Von Tussle is about to get out danced."_ He watched every move, took in every step, his heart beating along the way. She was there, in the same room as him. Doing something that she loved and he was watching it. Amber could sense it too. She did everything to keep his attention but the more she tried the harder he pulled away finally ending it with a simply _"No."_ He was out there dancing with her, smiling with her, going through the motions as if though it was a dream and he was half afraid to wake up. He danced with Inez and watched her win Ms. Hair spray. He saw the look and made his way on the dance floor one last time as the music finished playing up. He took Tracy into his arms and kissed her like he had wanted to do all night. Like he needed to do for a long time. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, how much he would do anything for her and how much he loved her. He didn't care. He had relationships before but this was different. He had always refused to say love because he never felt it was right to say it, but with her it was. He didn't care about what the next day might bring or the day after. All he knew is that he was with the women that he loved more than life itself and he would do anything to prove that to her. No matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up that morning after Tracy looked around. The sun was shining through the window, something that it had done everyday for the last few months. Could last night have been a dream? She sighed softly, to herself, as she made her way out of bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt the difference. Her hair was never like this. She thought as she looked in the mirror, her eyes widening. Last night wasn't a dream. She smiled to herself as she thought about last night. That kiss; the one that almost melted her into a puddle on the stage. They had done it. They had actually integrated the Corny Collins show. Quickly getting dress Tracy made her way down the steps, a familiar song in her heart, a more fitting swagger in her step. She still could not believe it. Her and Link kissed last night. The boy that she had admired for years kissed her. He kissed her on local TV too. For all of Baltimore to see. Maybe even further.

"The rats on the street, all dance around my feet, saying Tracy its up to you. Oh Oh Oh." She sang the lyrics as she walked down the street. "Good Morning Balt..." Her words were interrupted when a car pulled up next to her. "Need a ride?" Link smiled as he opened the door. Tracy couldn't help but smile as she got into the car. There he was sitting right next to her smiling at her. "How did you sleep last night?" He asked as he pulled away. "Great. Better than I have in a long time. "She smiled back. The drive to school seemed somewhat longer than usual maybe because she was in his car. Link's car. She was still having a hard time believing it. For years she watched him and wished for this. Even though this played out in the back of her head she never thought it would be real. She never thought that she would be sitting there.

Link parked the car and looked at her. Her hair was still the same as it was at the pageant. "Tracy before we into school, I want to ask you something. Something I should have done last night. Actually I think that is has been something that I have been thinking of for a while now. I just haven't been able to get it. Able to say the right word. Will you.. umm be my girlfriend?"

Tracy watched him half in shock, half unsure of what to say. Here was Link Larkin, her Link Larkin. The boy that she loved for so long, asking her to be his girlfriend. For the first time in her life she was speechless, so much so that Link face contorted with worry. "Tracy, are you okay?" He looked at her. "I'm fine. Link." She sighed softly. "Just shocked I guess. I mean." She sighed a bit. "This is something that I have been dreaming about for so long and now, here you are, with me and it seems as it is almost a dream and I am going to wake up from it." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Trace, this isn't a dream. We aren't a dream. I am right here and I am not going anywhere. I promise you that. I spent far to long trying to create something with Amber when what I really wanted out of life was sitting right in front of me. I was just to stubborn or dumb to realize it.

She smiled with a simple nod and a yes. He leaned into her kissing her deeply. His hand running up into her hair playing with it softly. He had kissed other girls before but it was so much different this time. The connection seemed to be stronger, the feelings seemed to mean more and that was something that he had been looking for. Something that he was never going to let go. Link broke the kiss and got out of the car, walking around to let her out. He took her hand not caring what anyone was going to say. Not what anyone was going to think. He did what was best for him and no amount of words or hurt feelings was going to change that. He loved Tracy and was going to spend eternity if need be showing her that. Tracy smiled as she looked at him once more before they started to the door. Standing before them was Amber, ready for a fight."Well if it isn't my boyfriend and his new whale of a play toy." Amber growled as she watched the two of them together.

Tracy and Link both stared the girl down like they were shooting daggers through her. They had each other and anything Amber said meant nothing to them. If it was meant to be them against the world, then it was going to be. Nothing or no one would take what they had away from each other. And if Amber wanted to have a fight. Then a fight was what she was going to get.


	3. Never looked inside myself

Tracy couldn't stand to even look at her anymore. She has done everything in her power to actually be friends with the girls and all she did was make her life a living nightmare. Well no more. Tracy was going to let Amber Von Tussle be the saddness in her life. "You know what Amber. I actually feel sorry for you. I think you are so upset about how unhappy you are in your life that you want to make other peoples lives miserable. You know what.. That is not going to work anymore. There is nothing you can do to make me unhappy right now. Everything is perfect in my life. And it is only going to get better." She smiled as her and Link walked arm and arm down the hall to their next class.

"She really didn't just say that to me." Amber freaking out. "There is no way that I am going to let that whale get anything. Link is my boyfriend and he belongs with me. We belong together. Just you wait Tracy Turnblad, you are going to know what real pain is." She mustered out making her way to class.

Tracy sat in her last class of the day thinking about what she was going to do after school. She knew that she had the first taping of the Corny Collins show after the intergration. Inez was going to be the lead dancer and she was looking forward to see it. But after that she had no idea. Maybe she would spend some time with Link or maybe she would just go home.. Ahhh definitely time with Link. She giggled to herself as the bell rang.

Amber spent the entire afternoon thinking of the best plan of attack against Tracy. She smiled as she saw Link walking out of the classroom to his locker. "Link honey. Do you think that we can talk?" She walked up to him.

"Amber look, you said everything that you needed to and so did I. I am sorry that I didn't end things sooner with us but I love Tracy." He nodded.

Amber wanted to roll her eyes but stopped herself. "Link I am so sorry for everything that happened to us. You mean so much to me and I love you so much. I just want us to be friends. Do you think that we can be?"

Link looked at her hoping that he could see the old Amber. The one that he knew. The one that he still cared about. "Sure." He said softly.

Amber smiled as she went over hugging him. "Oh Link thank you so much Link. You have no idea how much this means to me." She smiled softly as she seen Tracy coming from the classroom. She pulled Link to her kissing him deeply.

Tracy was in shock. He was there right in front of her kissing his ex-girlfriend Amber. How could he do this to her? Tracy was so hurt her eyes start to well up with tears.

Amber saw the look on Tracy face as she rubbed the lip stick from Links lips. He wanted to push her off but quickly looked back at the girl standing there.

"Tracy god no.. this isn't... I swear." He looked at her running over.

Stepping back for him Tracy watched him tears coming from her eyes. "Isn't what it looks like huh Link, you weren't just making out in the corner, your corner with Amber... I never want to see you ever again." Tracy turned away and started to run out. "Never." 


End file.
